In a Dream
by DesireWithinMe
Summary: A dreamer meets the Doctor. One-shot.


_**In a Dream**_

Melissa awoke with a jerk. Her heart was pounding, she was sweating and she felt slightly dizzy. She checked the time - It was 4:38 AM. She tried going back to sleep, but no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't. So she decided to start her day, and got up to make herself some tea to calm her nerves. She walked groggily toward her kitchen, asking herself what the dream meant. It all felt so real. It wasn't like she hated the dream, no, far from it. It was a wonderful dream… Much like the others.

She had been having these dreams for seven nights in a row now. They all started off the same, with a madman and a blue box. The madman was called the Healer, he travelled through space and time in his beloved blue box. It was quite a fitting name, really, since he always healed worlds. The only thing he couldn't heal was himself. He was scarred from the Great War, and he was the only survivor. What the war was like, Melissa had no idea; she'd never dreamt of it. That was probably best anyway.  
Melissa admired the Healer. She often thought to herself, surely one so wounded wouldn't be able to carry on. But he did. He managed to carry on with saving the lives of others, always sacrificing himself, putting himself in danger. In her dreams she would sometimes help him, other times she would just watch.

As Melissa shuffled back to her room, tea in hand, she spotted her dream journal. She had bought it a few days ago because it reminded her of the Healer's blue box. Tentatively, she picked it up and walked over to her desk. The journal was thick and had the same shade of blue the box was, it had also come with a lock and key. Melissa set down her cup of tea and journal on the desk and turned on the desk lamp before sliding the necklace holding the key off her neck. She opened the desk drawer and rummaged through it, looking for a pencil. She prayed to Rassilon that the dream wouldn't slip away before she recorded it. Though, these dreams never did seem to slip away, thankfully.

Wait. Rassilon…? Who was he? Last time she checked, he wasn't God. But she knew he was a high figure of authority, she just didn't know how she knew. Unless… The dreams. Yes. Yes, she had heard the Healer say that once; he was telling her about Gallifrey in that particular dream.

Melissa let out a small laugh and whispered to herself, "I'm going crazy. Dreams aren't real, that's why they're called dreams."

She found a pencil, unlocked the journal and flipped to an empty page, and she began to scribble down what happened.

* * *

_Date: 13__th__ of October, 2009_

_Dream number: 7_

_Dream:_

_The Healer took my hand and led me out of the blue box. We'd arrived on the planet Crest in the year 127,682. The planet was astonishingly beautiful, I was completely mesmerized by it. "…And that is why this planet is one of the best places for a holiday", the Healer finished with a grin. But I was too busy marveling at the sight before me to catch what he said. "Sorry?" I looked at him somewhat guiltily. He gave me a look and said, "you didn't catch what I said, did you?" I shook my head no. Then there was a sudden __**BANG**__, the Healer and I ran towards the sound only to find_

* * *

There was a sudden churn in the air. A noise was coming from just outside of Melissa's house. It was so familiar. It couldn't be it, the Healer and his blue box weren't real. They were dreams. Just dreams, that's all they were. Even as Melissa repeated the mantra in her head, she found herself running towards the sound. Her jaw fell at the sight that greeted her.

A tall, skinny man in a pinstripe coat stepped out of a blue police box. He looked around and his eyes fell on her, she was still completely in shock. He decided to walk up towards her and said, "hello! I'm the Doctor."

* * *

**Author's note:** This is just a little idea I came up with at 6 AM in the morning. I have insomnia, okay? And when I have insomnia my brain comes up with ridiculous ideas I just _have_ to write down. Melissa is basically me, by the way. She's like an embodiment of what I would be like had I been a companion. But she's not really me at the same time. Don't ask me what I mean, I really don't know. Enough rambling. I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot. :3


End file.
